<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bionic-enchance by ThalsToddPark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818023">Bionic-enchance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalsToddPark/pseuds/ThalsToddPark'>ThalsToddPark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lab Rats (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalsToddPark/pseuds/ThalsToddPark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story transfered from my Wattpad porfile</p><p>four bionic-humans have to adapt to a normal live with the help of their new step-brother while at the same time trying to save the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door of a very modern house opens and a white man with black hair is carring his new bride towards the door,  she have short black hair and a dark skin color </p><p>Donald:"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Davenport" </p><p>Tasha:"Why thank you Mr. Davenport" </p><p>Donald:"Absolutely, Mrs. Davenport " they start kissing when a young boy  carriging the luggage came interumpint them </p><p>Leo:"We get it you got married, It's getting old" He put all the luggage on the floor as the same time Donald let go of his knew wife, Leo look around the Living room impresed on what he sees </p><p>Leo:"Wow! you got this big house just from inventing?" Donald nod his head answering Leo's question "Way to go mom, That's a husband" Leo look a weird object beside a coach in the living room "What the heck is that?" </p><p>Donald:"That's my latest creation, Davenport industries first completely interactive 3d TV" he activate it creating a holografic simulation of a baseball game, the ball is sent out of the stadium and Leo jump trying to catch it, hitting the tablet on the wall accidentally </p><p>Eddie:" Watch the face termite!" Leo move away from the wall scared </p><p>Leo:"Mom I think the little voice inside my head is back" </p><p>Donald:"No this is Eddie, he's my smart home system,  Eddie this is my new stepson Leo" Leo Wave at Eddie "Remember I told you Leo and Tasha are moving in today" </p><p>Eddie:"Hey Welcome, Everything here is mine" there was a smile silent before Donald Start talking</p><p>Donald:"Leo why don't you go check out your new Bedroom, Just go straight down that hallway and when you see the room with the vido games and the action figures and the 50-foot screen Tv" with each thing he said the smile on Leo's face grew bigger and bigger "Keep walking that's mine" and the smile is gone, </p><p>Leo walk towards the hallway getting lost </p><p>Leo:"this place is huge I'm gonna need a Gps just to find a bathroom" he rest hes back on a wall pressing a panel tha reveal a secret elevator door, Curious Leo walk inside it "Hello?" the door closes and go down at a great speed </p><p>Once the elevator stop Leo peek his head out  looking where he is, finding something like a lab/cave</p><p>Leo:"wow my knew dad is Batman!" a door open and leo hides behind some barrels </p><p>A boy wearing a weird suit steps out of the door quickly imputing a code that close the door on the face of another teen that was following him </p><p>Short Guy:"Good Luck getting in, That steel door is thicker than your head" With just two hits the other one manages to break the door "Well there's another way to get in" The taller teen grab the shorter one, picking him up with one hand, as the shurt guy was strugugling to escape another boy walk in with the same suit, shoulder lenght black hair, and black marks under his eyes, he look at the door on the floor then at the other two</p><p>Middle:"someone will have to fix that, now why are you fighting this time?"</p><p>Tall:"he took my Epod!Give it back!" </p><p>Short:"I don't have it" at that moment a girl wearing the same weird suit as them walks in with an Ipod listening music </p><p>Tall"You took my Epod" he point at the girl realising the short guy who hit the floor </p><p>Girl:"Taylor Swift megamix, Really?" </p><p>Tall:"I find her soothing" he extend his hand waiting her to give him his Ipod back, the girl just turn around amd start walking, the taller guy Shoot a laser beam out of his eyes that pas directly past her </p><p>Girl:"Oh I know you did,'t shoot that laser at me" </p><p>Tall:"oh sorry it was a terrible mistake, just like your face" the girl use her superspeed to push the Tall boy directly at the barrels revealing Leo, when they find him the four Labrats start screaming</p><p>Lab rats:"AAAAHHHH!" </p><p>Leo:"AAAHH!" </p><p>The five:"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Leo run towards the room from where the four teenager came, the lab rats look at each other not knowing what jus happened </p><p>Leo is corned by a wall infront of him are the four teenagers glaring at him </p><p>Leo:" Okay I'll play this card too often but.. MOOOM!"  Tasha and Donald walk in the room, Leo quickly run towards his mother</p><p>Tasha:"Leo there you are" he hugs and hides behind her, while Donald is looking scared "What is this place, who are they" the Davenports stay a moment quiet not knowing what to say </p><p>Donald:"They, uh are a boy band I've been working with and the twist is one of them is a girl" the four teenagers have a nervous smile on their faces, Tasha look at the teenager and then at her husband not beliving a single word </p><p>Donald:"Alright they're part of a secret project I've been developing genetically engineered superhuman siblings, Tasha, Leo meet Adam, Bree Chase and Dante" he point at each one of them as he said their names "the greatest convination of biology and technology ever developed, I don't want to brag but I am incredibly smart" Tasha look at her husband confused then turning to face her son </p><p>Leo:"Don't look at me, I told you to stay away from internet dating" </p><p>Tasha:"So they're robots"  the four of them lat out and ofended gasp </p><p>Chase:"Wow" </p><p>Adam:"Hey!"</p><p>Bree:"No she didn't" </p><p>Dante:"Well that's just rude" </p><p>Donald:"No Tasha They're human I've just give each of them a unique set of Bionic controlled by a microchip implant in their necks, It sounds a lot more complicated than it is" he try to explain again Tasha and Leo just don't know how to answer </p><p>Donald:"See Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility and Chase has super senses and a superior Intelligency and Dante can absorb and manipulate energy and matter" Tasha let out a small laught while walking to her husband dragging him not too far away with him</p><p>Tasha:"Donald, there are children living in our Basement!" </p><p>Donald:"This is a scientific habitat, I mean look at it it's got a game room and a rock wall anything a kid could ask for, I've created this place so they can train in the outmost of comfort and technology" </p><p>Adam:"It's true the toilets have seat warmes that talk"</p><p>Leo:"What did they say?" </p><p>Adam:"varies depending on-" </p><p>Leo:"No!"</p><p>Tasha:"Donald I don't know to think of all this, Some new wives get surprised, with the honeymoon in hawaii or a cruise, Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry" </p><p>Donald:"They have to stay down here for their own safety, this is all very top secret, but as soon as their training is complete they'll be able to handle ant crisis or problem that the world throwas at them" </p><p>Dante:" I wanna go to tokyo"</p><p>Chase:"I want to go to the pyramids" </p><p>Bree:" I wanna go to paris"</p><p>Adam:"I wanna go upstairs"</p><p>Leo:"Hey what are those?" he point at four cristal cilinders on the room "Time machines?" Donald start laughing </p><p>Donald:"No they're not time machines, time machines are actually at the shop" Tasha look directly at her husband Eyes just waiting for what weird thing he is gonna throw at her this day "These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations Live, Sleep and Eat, Wich remins me it's dinner time" the Teenagers celebrate and each one walk to their chambers Adam is on the right Bree and Dante on the Middle ones and Chase on the left They put on some safety googles and get ready </p><p>Donald:"Ready?" they all nod and He press a botton on the panel infront the chambers, Some small pellets start falling and they catch and eat them </p><p>Donald:"These are my patented protein pellets" they saw how the teens grab the pellets and eat them "Whatever they don't get is tomorrow breakfast" Leo look concerned at his new stepdad hopping that this rule didn't rule apply on him</p><p>Leo is on the lab while Donald training with the lab rats right know being chase turn</p><p>Donald:"Okay Chase enemie granade!" he threw a red sphere a chase who creates a force field in wich the granade desintegrates </p><p>Adam:"Hey why does he get a force field and I don't?" </p><p>Bree:"Cuz if you had one I wouldn't be able to do this" she grabs a bottle and throw it at Adam hitting him </p><p>Donald:"Okay You guys take the rest of the day off, I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference cuz I'm awsome, I'm gonna have to speed both derailed then I'm gonna go get waxed" The five teenagers look at him confused "Don't judge me" the door opens and he walks away </p><p>Dante:"I'm judging him"</p><p>Leo:"Well I better get ready for school" he stand up and Bree excitely move where he is </p><p>Bree:"I have always dreamed about going to school passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class" she smile and does jazz hands </p><p>Chase:"Yea all we do is eat sleep and train for missions we are not allowed to leave and almost everything we do is supervised"</p><p>Dante:"we're human lab rats" </p><p>Leo:"Come on it can't be that bad" They point at Adam who is runing on a giant hamster wheel </p><p>Leo:"So you've never left this room?" they shake their neads "That explain those haircuts" Bree Chase and Dante Look surprised, Bree cheeks her hair while chase put a hand in his, Dante look at his reflection thr three of them trying to figurate what is wrong with their hair, Adam Get off the hamster wheel and walk towards them </p><p>Adam:"I bet school is fun, you know except for books classes and learning stuff" </p><p>Leo:"is not fun when you're the smart kid" </p><p>Chase:"Well down here smart kid considered superior" Dante Adam and Bree look at each other </p><p>Dante/Bree/Adam:"no it's not" </p><p>Leo:"Hey! you guys should come to school with me! you can be my bionic bodyguards" </p><p>Dante:"Sure" </p><p>Chase:"Okay!" </p><p>Bree:"I'm in!" </p><p>Adam:"Let's go!" They where leaving the lab when the voice of Eddie stop them </p><p>Eddie:"Not on my watch lase brains" he closes the doors before they could get out </p><p>Adam:"Oh shoot we forgot about Davenport's creepy computer" </p><p>Leo:"I tought it was just in the living room" </p><p>Eddie:"No I'm everywhere" Eddie appear in every screen of the lab </p><p>Leo:"In my shower?" Leo ask hopping Eddie would say no</p><p>Eddie:" yep and by the way nothing needs to be that clean sporto" </p><p>Leo:"Okay we need to shut that thing off!" </p><p>Chase:"Never gonna happen okay, Eddie is an incredible complex and sophisticated piece of machinery" he open a box on the wall where are all of edies circuits </p><p>Dante:"leave this to me" he move his hands towards the box realising an electric charge overcharging it, forcing a shortcircuit that turn Eddie off "All done, Let' s go"</p><p>Bree:"Okay hold on, If we are gonna go to school we should shower first, because three of us really stink" Adam and Chase smell themselve and nod in agrenment with Bree </p><p>Dante:"Wow Bree I never tought you will admit that you stink" Bree glared at him,before they could start fighting Leo hurry them up towards the chambers where they starts showering, once the shower was done they step out fully clothed </p><p>Adam:"Oh great it gave me your underwear by mistake" he tells Bree </p><p>Bree:"Oh gross!" </p><p>Chase:"What are you complaining about I got the bra!" They go back into the chambers </p><p>They finally arrive to school, looking around Impresed with everything they see </p><p>Bree:"I can't belive we're actually at school, I am so exited" the lunch lady walks out of a doot "oh my first lunch lady" she runs and hugs her, Leo pull her off "She smelled like fish sticks" </p><p>Leo:"Do me a favor and try to act likd you've seen the world I have a reputation to uphold here" just as he finish talking a bigger student walks and give him a wedgie "Good to se you too steve" </p><p>Two girls walk in the hallway talking to each other when Bree sudently extend her hand towards them with a big smile </p><p>Bree:"Hi I'm Bree! I like ponies and girl things" both girls walk away ignoring her, Bree return to Leo "Did you see that I have besties, now I can just stab them in the back!" Dante return to them but this time he is wearing a cap a team shirt a blue jacket and a pair of sunglasses</p><p>Leo:"Where did you get that?" </p><p>Dante:"It was just laying there I like them, I grab them and put it on"  </p><p>Adam Is resting on a loker loking at a girl that have porblems opening </p><p>Adam:"Herel little lady let me help you up with that" he grab the lockers door and pull it off breaking it, he hands the door to the girl with a smile on his face </p><p>Chase:"Adam!" he call his brother and walk to the others "could you three quit goofing off we're supposed to not drag attention to ourselves" the bell start going on he grab his ears and start screaming in pain until it was over </p><p>Leo:"What's up with Crazy" </p><p>Dante:"he has ultra sensitive bionic hearing" </p><p>Chase:"What was that?!" </p><p>Leo:"It's called a bell it rings every forty minutes eight times a day so have fun with that" they start walking away leaving chase Alone </p><p>It was P.E. class, they where on their uniforms siting on the bench, They had forced Dante to return everything where he find it</p><p>Leo:"I hate gym class" </p><p>Adam:"Why?" a basket ball bounces to Leo he catch it and try to bounce it back ending in him getting hurt </p><p>Leo:"That's why" </p><p>Chase:"So big deal you can't olay basketball, chess club's where all the action is at" </p><p>Dante:"Yeah sure, keep beliving that" a ball goes to Bree who catches it and look around</p><p>Bree:"what do I do?" </p><p>Leo:"Throw it" she throw it hitting a guy on the face knocking him out "To someone who's looking" Bree run towards the guy </p><p>Bree:"Wow you caught that with your face" </p><p>Leo:"Just once I would like to show these fools up and go NBA in their faces" </p><p>Dante:"Then why don't you?" </p><p>Leo:"Look at me! there is more meat on a dog bone!" </p><p>Adam:"Yeah, but now you have us to help you" he grab Leo and throw him towards the nest, he manage to score but quikly fall down, once he stand up he look that everybody in the was looking at him impressed  before erupte in cheerings </p><p>Back in the Davenports house Tasha is in the kitchen cutting some vegetebals when Donald came runing checking on the tablet where Eddy is supposed to be </p><p>Tasha:"Hey honey"  Donald Jump above the couch and run towards Eddy's fridge tablet "oh okay so we have kids living in the basememt and we walk on the furniture, Got it" </p><p>Donald:"The Alarm in the lab went off Eddy's been disabled and the kids are gone"he said this as he finish with the tablet and Eddie appear on it</p><p>Eddie:"Those animals! overcharged my system! they even damage my motherboard!" </p><p>Donald:"Where are the kids!" </p><p>Eddie:"Oh I'm sorry where you talking to me or the wife tou replaced me with!" hearing him Tasha raise her  head and turn to face them "you know I want a new pair of shoes too!"</p><p>Donald:"Eddie!" he scream already tired of hearing Eddie complain </p><p>Eddie:"In the school with Leo" he said before donald turn him off</p><p>Donald:"No no no no no, they can't go to school not with their glitches!" </p><p>Tasha:"What glitches" she asked concerned while walking towards her husband </p><p>Donald:"Because they're human their emotions can trigger their bionics if one of them gets a little nerveous or upset or even a little bit too happy, they could take out everything from here to Tijuana" </p><p>Tasha:"What! you did not mention this on your profile" </p><p>Donald:"Come on!" he start runing ready to go get the kids while Tasha follow him</p><p>Principal:"Attention Students the pep rally is starting, Go dingos!" The rally is about to start, the cheerleaders are chearing while Leo is signing a basket ball </p><p>Leo:"You go Baby" he hands the ball to a girl, the door opens and three of the bionic sibling enter the gym </p><p>Leo:"You guys rock! even since gym class everyone wants to be my friend, and there's been a certain gentleness to my wedgies" </p><p>Bree:"Is the least we could do, you gave us our first days of freedom" </p><p>Adam:"Yeah and our first taste of sal's berry steak Yum!"</p><p>Dante:"Thanks to you we don't have to spend all the time locked in the basement"  the door opens and Chase walks in </p><p>Leo:"Where were you?" </p><p>Chase:"Computer lab taking med school courses, guess who just became a chiropractor in the philippines" The school mascot came towards Adam </p><p>Adam:"Look the doggy likes me" the mascot keep playing with him "Okay doggie that's enough, Hey I said that's enough" he try to walk away but the Mascot follow him, Dante Chase and Leo follow them, Bree was going to go with them when the boy she hit came towards her </p><p>Kevin:"Hey I'm Kevin! aren't you the girl who tried to make me eat a basketball in gym class?" </p><p>Bree:"Aww you remembered!" The dingo drags Adam out of the gym </p><p>Adam:"I warn you dog You're messing with the wrong guy!" </p><p>Kevin:"Soo there's this party tonight! you wanna go?" </p><p>Bree:"A party, I've never been in one... I mean Yes I have! my whole life's a party! you're invited! wanna dance" she stard dancing infront of the guy,  fortunately for her Adam came in dragging the Mascot who is grabbing his leg </p><p>Adam:"No Is my salt's Berry  Steak!" </p><p>Leo:"Why are Adams eyes turning red?" they turn to Adam who's eyes are tuning red and he's glaring at the mascot </p><p>Chase:"Oh no his heat vision!" </p><p>Leo:"He's what?!"</p><p>Chase:"It's a glitch whenever he gets to upset his heat vision acts up!" his heat vision activates burning the head of thel mascot a guy with a fire extinguisher turns it off, the mascot run away unable to see, it's going foward to the cheerleaders who move out of the way Unfortunately one of them is on the air and is falling down, Bree ise her super speed to move where the cheerleader is going to fall </p><p>Bree:"I got it! I got it" the cheerleader crash in the ground infront of Bree " oh Ups overshot, oh but don't worry I know a chiropractor in the philippines!" </p><p>Donald and Tasha arrive at the School, they are looking around desesperate </p><p>Donald:"I hope we're not too late!" </p><p>Tasha:"Do you smell smoke?" </p><p>Donald:"We're too late"  tasha grabs his hand and drag him towards the gym, </p><p>The smoke alarm went on and everybody in the gym is panicking, Chase steps infront and try to calm them </p><p>Chase:"People, People statistic shows that if we don't panic at least 70 percent of us will make it out alive!" The students ignore him and start paniking runing in every direction where is an exit, once everyone is out Tasha and Donald gets in the room where the hea dof the mascot falls infront of then </p><p>Tasha:"oh no they kill Dewey dingo" The mascot Is on the floor showing a female face while a guy helps the cheerleader that had fallen down, The five Kids smile and wave inconently at both adults </p><p>Donald:"So how was school!" they where gonna answer "Get in the Helicopter!" They ran out of the school </p><p>Back in their house the give teenagers are sitting on the couch while Donald is talking to them </p><p>Donald:"Do you realize what you've done? I had to write a check to that school for 30 grand to make this go away"</p><p>Leo:"For 30 grand I'll go away" </p><p>Bree:"Where sorry, we just wanted to be normal for a day" </p><p>Tasha:"oh come on Donald they're just kids, when I was their age me and Fiona Mikkel we snuck out and we crash" she turn and saw her husband glaring at her "You know what I'm not helping" </p><p>Donald:"Look I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions not try out for cheerleading squad!" </p><p>Adam:"And there goes that dream" Dante Place a hand on his back comforting him</p><p>Leo:"Look I know you're mad big D, but these guys perform the impossible today, they made me popular!" </p><p>Chase:" I cure male pattern baldness with a biology right" </p><p>Dante:"I save a guy from beeing eletrocuted by some old wires"</p><p>Bree:"Uh and I got invited to my first Party, By a boy!" </p><p>Tasha:"How exiting Whe gotta get you clothes and shoes and we'll do" Donald Glare at his wife "Again not helping" </p><p>Donald:"That's it Leo, You're banned from the lab and you four are to have no contact with the outside world, no talking no texting, no nothing!" </p><p>Adam:"oh what about the lost art of Panama!" he start making a Mimo imitation </p><p>Donald:"Go to your tubes!" they stand up and go towards the basement</p><p>Later that day the four of them where bored on the lab </p><p>Adam:"Do all fuzzy animals have girls inside them or just the dingoes" </p><p>Chase:"if Mr, Davenport's is such a great scientist then how come I'm not a little stronget and You're not a lot smarter!" he scream at Adam </p><p>Adam:"I don't know, but does this hurt" Adam Punches Chase making him fall down </p><p>Bree:"Now I'm never gonna have a boyfriend, guess I'll just keep fake kissing thet wall" her siblingd turn to look at her "oh we've all done it!" the three of them nod </p><p>Dante:"Girls in dingoes, Boyfriends, Kissing the wall, It doesn't matter, Where Stuck here and all the company where getting is The anoying computer and waxed man" Leo comes down to the lab and walk towards them </p><p>Chase:"Leo what are you doing, You're not  allowed to be down here!" </p><p>Leo:"I know, but you know that party everyone at school's been talking about?" </p><p>Leo:"It's in your living room!" the party is going on the house living room the siblings have change their training unifrom to casual clother and all of them are dancing </p><p>Leo:"Do the Leo, Do the Leo, Now just the sexy people!" Leo jump down the tabke and walk towards the Davenports </p><p>Chase:"Leo I Can't belive you did this!" </p><p>Leo:"Yeah I owed you guys and since you couldn't go I brough the party here!" </p><p>Dante:"What about Davenport and your Mom?" </p><p>Leo:"Their in dinner they'll be gone for hours! Jimmy get out of there that's a microwave!" The four bionic siblings move each other to a different part of the party </p><p>Bree:"Kevin is that thing throbbing?" she asked looking at the guy nose </p><p>Kevin:"Yeah and If it's not better by monday they're gonna drain it!" </p><p>Chase and Adam are at the food table, Adam is grabbing a piece of cake </p><p>Chase:"Carefull there buddy, that piece of cake has approximately 47 grams of sugar, if you eat it you'll bouncing off the walls for hours"</p><p>Adam:"How do you know that?" </p><p>Chase:"Cuz I just have twelve pieces!" he grab a piece of cake and eat it "Wohoo!" Adam eat a piece and they both start jumping on the couch </p><p>Dante is talking with some girls from the cheerleader squad, he hold two cans of soda in each hand </p><p>Dante:"Look at this" he use his powers to send a energy wave inside the can that pull the soda out of it, with a little help of his power he makes them go to his mouth </p><p>Girl:"That's weird, what else can you do?"</p><p>Dante:"Close your eyes" the girl do as he told her, he move his hand towards her forehead and send small electrical stimulations towards lateral hypothalamus and nerveous sistem, making the girl felt a serius of relaxing and pleasure feelings </p><p>Girl:"That was incredible" </p><p>Girl 2:"How did you do that?" </p><p>Dante:"I touch a nerve" he lied at the girl, at that moment the door opens Donald and Tasha walks in </p><p>Donald:"What the-" his voice is cut of by a honking that came from a small car that Leo is driving </p><p>Leo:"Hey! You're back" he get of the car and walks to them "how did these people get here!" </p><p>Tasha:"You're in big trouble mister" </p><p>Donald:" Hey everybody thanks for coming, get out!" everybody head ot the door, Dante try to sneak out but Donald grab his hand and make him stay, he walks towards his siblings </p><p>Donald:"You kids have really done it this time, and who gave Eddie cake" he point towards Eddie who has cake all on his screen </p><p>Leo:"I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases" </p><p>Donald:"Biologically regulates atmospheric chambers, Look the fun's over, as of tomorrow you're all being relocated permanently" </p><p>Leo/Lab rats:" What?!"</p><p>Donald:"What part of no contact with the outside world did you not understand" </p><p>Bree:"Where are we going to?" </p><p>Donald:"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training" </p><p>Adam:"But this is home! this is where i get my meaty flavor pellets" </p><p>Donald:"Not anymore, now go downstair and pack your stuff" they walk away </p><p>Dante:"You know what, it'll be alot better be in a remote island than spend another day with you" he walk away angry, if it wasn't quite obvious he made the microwave explote "and waxing your body is somethig stupid" he return with his siblings</p><p>Leo:"This isn't fair, They're my best friend"  He walk away ti his room </p><p>Tasha:"Donald, when are going to realize that they're not just science proyects, They're teenagers" she also walk away leaving Donald alone </p><p>Eddie:"Any chance we can ship her off too?" </p><p>Donald:"no" </p><p>Eddie:"Okay, Just cheking" </p><p>Bree:"I can't belive this is our last night in the lab" </p><p>Chase:"I think Leo's really gonna miss us" </p><p>Adam:"Yeah me too" he said as he look down at Leo who is sleeping on his tube "you think we should wake him up?" </p><p>Dante:"No, let him sleep" </p><p>Adam:"But he's drooling on my socks" They close their chambers and get ready to sleep </p><p>The next day they are in the lab just waiting for when Donald is going to make them leave, Chase is going around grabbing stuff </p><p>Leo:"What are you doing?" </p><p>Chase:"If Davenport is gonna ship us off to some remote facility then the office supplies are coming with us" </p><p>Bree:"We just got our first taste of normal life, I was this close to getting a curefew wich I was totally gonna break" </p><p>Adam:"oh but maybe  when we get to wherever we are going we'll meet a sassy lab shimp named Bobo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love" </p><p>Chase:"Or maybe you'll make him angry anf he'll maul you and snack on your fingers" </p><p>Adam:"Hey I create the monkey fantasies around here!" </p><p>Eddie:"Well kids I hope you've enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport, I know I haven't" </p><p>Bree:"Eddie, I know we've never been the best lf friends but we're gonna miss you" </p><p>Eddie:"Aww Really?" </p><p>Adam:"No!" </p><p>Bree:"we hate you!" </p><p>Chase:"You're evil!" </p><p>Dante:"I want to fry your circuits" </p><p>Leo:"Where is this training facility anyway" </p><p>Eddie:"Facility X oh it's a great place" his screen change showing a beutifull island </p><p>Adam:"that's pretty nice" </p><p>Eddie:"Oops sorry, that's my screen savor you're going here" the image change to a place covered in snow </p><p>Chase:"Forget about office supplies we should be gathering wood" </p><p>Leo:"Man I wish I hadn't thrown that party, I can't help but think it's all my fault" </p><p>Adam:"oh that's because it is all your fault" </p><p>Bree:"Adam! he was only trying to help us" </p><p>Adam:"Well yeah but he did the opposite, wich is not help us, the not makes it the opposite, I'm just so bummed it's the only olace we've ever known" </p><p>Chase:"Yeah just think about all the memoried we've shared here" </p><p>Flashback </p><p>A very young Adam, Bree, Chase and Dante are sitting on the floor while listening to a younger Donald </p><p>Donald:"If the atom has too many or too few electrons the atom is called Ion and it has apositive or negative charge, and that's how batteries are made the end!"  the young Adam grabs the chair Donald is sitting on abd raise him up" </p><p>Donald:"Okay Adam you can put me down, adam slowly let him fall down" the book get on the floor Bree quickly grab it and run away "Hey come back with that" he try to catch her but id unable to do it "look what you're doing you're kicking up all this dust you're gonna make Chase's super senses glitch and he's gonna" Chase sneeze all over Donald "Sneeze, wait where is Dante" He look around unable to find the fourth kid when the lights went off "Dante Stop absorbing the labs energy!" </p><p>Flashback end </p><p>as they finish remembering they all have a smile on their face except for Leo who didn't have a clue what they where thinking </p><p>Leo:"I can't let Davenport send you guys away! let me talk to him, no one can say no to this million-dollar smile" </p><p>Donald:"No!" he said to Leo after he try to convice him to let the guys stay he start walking away while Leo follow him </p><p>Leo:"But what if-" </p><p>Donald:"Na ah" </p><p>Leo:"Why don't just make-" </p><p>Donald:"Forget it" </p><p>Leo:"what if you-" </p><p>Donald:"La la la" he run away ignoring Leo </p><p>Leo Return to the lab where the lab rats look at him hopping that he have succeded </p><p>Leo:"Well I'm pretty sure he's gonna think about it" The bionic teenagers smile</p><p>Leo Is sitting on a coach upstairs not sure what to do, he's never going to see his best friends again and all fo this is his fault, whilr he is alone in his missery, Tasha walks in </p><p>Tasha:"Oh there you are, Honey I know you're sad about your friends leaving, But think about all the time you will get to spend with me" Leo look at his Mom with a expresion that says *are you serious*</p><p>Tasha:"Oh we can play your little video games, You know the one where you hold the thingy and you move the other thingy" </p><p>Leo:"Mom With all due respect, is way too late in life for you to learn about Video games" he stabd up and walks to the living room </p><p>Donald:"Good morning happy family" he is stanting beside something that is covered with a curtain, Leo didn't answer him</p><p>Tasha:"What's that?" </p><p>Leo:"Whatever it is don't get too attached" the smile in Donalds face disapear as he walks to Leo</p><p>Donald:"look Leo I you're gonna miss Adam, Bree, Chase and Dante, So I laser scan their features onto these biosynthetic robots" he remove the curtain revealing A robot Copy of the four "And I progran them with their core personality traits" Neither Tasha or Leo respond</p><p>Donald:"this is great or what? it'll be like they never left!" Leo hit the chest of the Adam robot making a metalic sound, The Adam Robot Respond by Flicking Leo on the head "What do you think?" </p><p>Leo:"I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off" Leo walk away </p><p>Tasha:"Donald I don't know about this, but I kind of prefer Leo to have friends who can't malfunction and tear him limb from limb" The real lab rats walk in the living Room finding their robot copies </p><p>Bree:"What are those?" out of nowhere Leo returned </p><p>Leo:"Oh Dr. franken brain, is trying to replace you with creepy robots, Welcome to crazy town!" Donald press a boton on his watch</p><p>Adambot:"Good morning, the time is 11:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees" </p><p>Adam:"You made a robot of me that just stands around telling  people the time and the temperature?" Donald nod his head "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen" He try hi five his robot but this didn't respond </p><p>Bree walks to her robot and examine it</p><p>Bree:"Does my nose really looks like that?" </p><p>Breebot:"no yours have afaint mustache, underneath" Bree cover her nose the guys laugh at this, Except Dante who is glaring at his Robot duplicate </p><p>Chasebot:"Hey everybody I'm Chase let's do math ma-th m- math" the Chasebot start to fail </p><p>Chase:"That is not funny!" </p><p>Adam:"oh you're right it's Fu-Fu" Bree hit's him on the chest "Funny" Dante walks to his copy </p><p>Dante:"Wasn't sending us away enough, you have to mock us with this pieces of trash?" he ask while glaring at Davenport, </p><p>Dantebot:"Who are you calling trash, trash" Dante send an electric charge at the robot, there was an unconfortable silent until there's a nock at the door, Donald open the door and a man in a black suit wearing black glases stod there </p><p>Donald:"Hey Fitz how's it going, how's life?" the man didn't answer and just stod there "alrighty then, you guys should have seen him at the christmas parties, he's a karaoke master </p><p>Bree:"I guess this is it, thanks for everything Leo" </p><p>Dante:"Leo I will miss you and your Mom." he said while not looking at Leo instead his eyes where focused is Donald</p><p>Chase:" you're the best friend we've ever had" </p><p>Adam:"No, he's the only friend we've ever had" </p><p>Tasha:"don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions!" she walk and give the four of them a big hug after the hug they walk to the door  ready to follo Fitz </p><p>Donald:"Hey remember this is a good thing, without any distractions you might finish your training early" They leave the door without answering him, Dante stop infront of Donald Glaring at him before leaving with his siblings</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie:"whoo their gone!" </p><p>Donald:"Eddie"</p><p>Eddie:"I mean have a safe trip, I love you" Tasha and Leo walk away leaving Donald alone</p><p>later that day Leo walk in the lab finding only the robots there </p><p>Adambot:"Hello insert name here, would you like to engage in silly happy fun time" </p><p>Leo:"Get lost, you can't remolace my real friends I really loved those guys" the robots start following him</p><p>Chasebot:"Don't be sad mr. Leo, friend come and go but robots are forever, Dibley Dibley that is my version of a laugh dibley dibley" </p><p>Leo:"Can't you get out of here!" Leo move away from them </p><p>Dantebot:"Sensing human hostility" </p><p>Breebot:"must exterminate" </p><p>Adambot:"Robots attack!" Leo look up from his comic and look at them scared </p><p>Eddie:"Yeah go robots! get him crush him go for the brain" the robots round him leaving, leo keep trying with all his force to escape </p><p>Lab rats:"Destroy Leo, Destroy Leo" Leo finally falls on Bree's arm, the four of them start laughing while Leo continue screaming </p><p>Bree:"Leo, Leo we're not robots it's really us" she realese Leo </p><p>Leo:"Huh?" </p><p>Chase:"We told the driver we forgot something and then we swapped the robots at our place" </p><p>Adam:"You said you loved us, you said you loved us" he start mocking Leo who slap him on the face "Auch!"</p><p>Leo:"It is you guys!" he hug Adam and the other three join the hug, when the hug was over Leo ask "Wait what about davenport?" </p><p>Adam:"We just have to act like dumb robots every single time he's around" </p><p>Bree:"It'll be easier for some of us than others" Donald get in the lab </p><p>Donald:"Hey Leo" the lab rats turn back to their robot pose </p><p>Leo:"Big d, Donny, man of the house!" </p><p>Donald:"What are you doimg buddy?" </p><p>Leo:"What am I doing? I am hanging with my ribo fake people friends, Ain't no party like a robot party"  </p><p>Donald:"See I told you, you would like them" </p><p>Leo:"Like them? I love them" Adam start mimicking kissing pose until Donald move and turn to his robot self </p><p>Donald:"the best thing about having is?" </p><p>Leo:"What?" </p><p>Donald:"They are virtuallh indestructible" he use a small object that produce electricity to electrocute Adam </p><p>Leo:"Hey quit it!" </p><p>Donald:"it's okay he can't feel a thing he's a robot" he go to Chase and Electrocute him too "haha they are so incredible lifelike" he use electrocute Dante who naturally absorb the energy of the object not reciving any damage of it, he just fake it so davenport wouldn't suspect, Next he walks to Bree </p><p>Bree:"Don't even try it" he said with a robot voice like</p><p>Donald:"ohh you're a fiesty robot you" he walk back to Leo "wanna give it a try?" </p><p>Leo:"no" </p><p>Donald:"Come on" </p><p>Leo:"no thanks" </p><p>Donald:" Do it!" </p><p>Leo:"Fine!" leo grab the object and electrocute Donald "you're right it is fun" </p><p>The lab rats are sitting on the table in the kitcchen while leo grab something from the fridge </p><p>Leo:"All right let's make this quick so we can get out of here, Adam for breakfast you get bread inside of sugar packets" </p><p>Adam:"My favorite!" Leo leave Adams food infront of him and move towards Bree </p><p>Leo:"Bree you get two wings from the chicken shack" Bree grabs it and Leo moves to Chase</p><p>Leo:"Chase! you can have the peel of my banana" Chase Look at the peel and then at Leo </p><p>Chase:"I'm not eating a banana peel" </p><p>Leo:"You don't eat it, you just chew it till all the flavors gone" he move to Dante </p><p>Leo:"Dante, you can eat.. whatever this is" he place a plate that he pull out of the fridge, that have something looking not so safe to eat </p><p>Dante:"can I get the Banana peel?" they where gonna start eating when Tasha walks in </p><p>Tasha:"Leo what's going on?" she ask and the lab rats start avting like robots </p><p>Leo:"Mom! look at you, in the kitchen.. we are just having a healthy breakfast" Tasha look at the Davenports then at her son</p><p>Tasha:"Honey, they're robots they don't eat" she turn around and open the fridge, the lab rats start eating as fast as they could, before she turn around again </p><p>Leo:"Anyway! I was thinking today might be a good day to take them to school with me" </p><p>Bree:"Yes!" She scream making Tasha look at her "I mean Beebeep beebeep beebep" </p><p>Tasha:"Leo you're not taking the robots to school, your teachers already tgink you're a little weird"</p><p>Leo:"What makes you said that?" </p><p>Tasha:"Because on your last progress report it said we think Leo's a little weird" </p><p>Leo:"Mom-" </p><p>Tasha:"Go to school!" </p><p>Leo:"Fine!" he start walking away stopping infront of his step-siblings "you guys stay out of trouble until I get back home" he open his arms and they hug each other, while Tasha look at them concerned, as Leo leave Donald came walking downstairs</p><p>Donald:"Hey honey" he jumps and sit on the couch </p><p>Tasha:"Donald you have to get rid of those robots, Leo thinks they're real, he need to be around normal kids" </p><p>Donald:"Honey, when I was growing up I never hang out with normal kids"</p><p>Tasha:"And your best friend is a computer in the wall" Eddie's face appears on the wall</p><p>Eddie:"I guess you lost that battle, huh Tasha" </p><p>Tasha:"Donald I don't want them around they're creepy" she said looking at the kids who are giving them their backs, they look at each other after hearing Tasha </p><p>Donald:"Well what am I supposed to do just throw them away?" The Bionic siblings gasp with surprise and fear</p><p>Tasha:"No I would never expect you to throw them away" They let out an sigh of  relief "Recicle them" and the gasp again </p><p>Donald:"Wait you want me to take my genius technology and have it crushed and melted down and turned into hubcaps? no way" they let out another sigh of relief </p><p>Tasha:"Either they go or I turn your lab into my walk-in closet" </p><p>Donald:"Pre-crushed robots coming up" and the gasp came again, exept for Adam </p><p>Adam:"What? he said he was gonna get rid of the robots, Ohhh" </p><p>That afternoon Leo came running from school finding his mom and Donald on the kitchen, he run towards them with a smile on his face</p><p>Leo:"Where are the robots?! I ran all the way home and I wasn't even being chased" Donald Give him a glass of water </p><p>Tasha:"Leo the robots are gone we just drop them off at the recycling facility" leo spit out all the water </p><p>Leo:"You what?!" he scream at his mother, who surprised look at Donald </p><p>Donald:"Yep, they're being melted down as we speak, don't tell anybody they're probably toxic" he let out a small laught </p><p>Leo:"No! we have to go get them They're not robots They're real!" </p><p>Tasha:"Okay see this is why I didn't want those things around, he's delusional" </p><p>Leo:"No! it's really Adam, Bree, Chase and Dante! you have to belive me! there isn't much time!" he try to convie both of them </p><p>Tasha:"Leo stop" she tried to calm her son</p><p>Donald:"When i was your age I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends, There was Lava man and stretched legs strong and JoJo Biggs and all his friend in the space cantina" </p><p>Leo:"those are all action figures" </p><p>Donald:"More like fully poseable pieces of my heart" </p><p>Meanwhile the lab rats fall down to a pile of trash</p><p>Adam:"That was awsome!" </p><p>Bree:"Great plan Adam, Well let's just hide in the recycling truck and see where it end up!" </p><p>Adam:"Well who sould have predicted that the recycling truck will dump us in the recycling center" </p><p>Chase:"I had my suspicions"</p><p>Dante:"we can blame Adam later, Right now let's find a way out of here" </p><p>Adam:"Yeah, I want to go home" </p><p>Dante:"We can't go home, if Davenport sees us he's just gonna try and send us away again"</p><p>Adam:"oh right, Well then lets just go find a new scientist slash father with a hi-tech basement lab and live there, you know done and done" </p><p>Bree:"Look there's a door right there" she said pointing at a door in yhe other side of the room</p><p>Adam:"Right let's go" a machine came from the roof and start hitting the place Adam grab the metal part of a car tie and throw it under the machine wich just with one hit made the tie flat </p><p>Adam:"Well bree you're the fastes so you should go first" he tey to push Bree foward </p><p>Chase:"You know there's plenty of distance between us and that we're fine" the'res a loud nose behind of them and the wall start moving fowards pushing them </p><p>Chase:"And by Fine I mean We're all gonna die!" they start screaming not knowing what else to do </p><p>meanwhile Donald is on his lab while Tasha is walking in, a alarm went on </p><p>Eddie:"Intruder, Intruder"</p><p>Donald:"Eddie it's just Tasha" </p><p>Eddie:"oh, Intruder! Intruder!" the alarm start again, once Eddie calm down Donald phone start ringing, he search in his clothes pulling out a very small phone </p><p>Donald:"Hello... Yeah I'll accept a collect call from facility X, Fitz I know it's you I can hear you breathing... What?.. What are you talking about?..<br/>Well what kind of an Idiot doesn't know the difference between A robot and a bionic superhuman! you know what don't answer that question" he end up the call and turn to Tasha "the kids never shown up they send the robots in their places" </p><p>Tasha:"So Leo was-" </p><p>Donald:"Telling the truth the whole time!"  </p><p>Tasha:"Eddie where's Leo!" </p><p>Eddie:"oh he left something about a recycling center, neglectful parents, life and death blah blah blah" </p><p>Donald:"Why didn't you tell us about this!" </p><p>Eddie:"You didn't ask" both adults ran out of the lab </p><p>Back at the recycling center, Dante, Chase And Bree are trying to stop the wall, while Adam is searching in the trash bags</p><p>Adam;"ohh five pockets!" he said as he oull out a pair of pants "Hey you guys think i should try these on?" Chase grab them and throws them to the ground glaring at Adam, </p><p>Chase:"Okay It takes three seconds to clear the crusher, Adam if you time it right you can use your suped strength to resist the force and we can all slide under it" </p><p>Adam:"and what if i don't time it right?" </p><p>Chase:"Try to time it right" Adam runs and stop the crusher, and they walk under it once they pass it another machine activates </p><p>Adam:"now what?" two walls slam on each other each walk have sharp ends all over it</p><p>Chase:"Okay, once these jaws coles we have exactly one point seven seconds to get through" </p><p>Bree:"I got this" her borthers grab her and she uses her super speed to make them past the walls</p><p>Dante:"okay we just need to get through this fire and we are free" the stood a small hole in the ground from where fire comes </p><p>Adam:"it's okay is just a little-" from the hole a big wall of fire errupt </p><p>Bree:"What are we gonna do!" </p><p>Adam:"Okay if we're not gonna escape i'm going back for my jeans" He try to walk back but Dante grab him and oull him back</p><p>Bree:"Chase what's wrong?"</p><p>Chase:"All this ash is making my super senses-" he sneezee turning off the fire </p><p>Adam:"Sweet pulling out your snot cannons" </p><p>Bree:"Come on let's get out of here!" the four of them walk to the door and as they were gonna open it they heard a scream and someone falling </p><p>Adam:"Leo!" </p><p>Leo:"No it's Opera! get me out of here!" the doors open and Donald and Tasha walks in</p><p>Bree:"mr. Davenport!" </p><p>Adam:"Hello we are robots"he start acting like a robot</p><p>Chase:"Dude I think he knows" </p><p>Adam:"well now he does" The machine activates once again and the wall start pushing Leo who is screaming</p><p>Tasha:"Leo!" </p><p>Donald:"I'm gonna call someone to shut it off" </p><p>Bree:"There isn't enought time!" </p><p>Chase:"Guys i have an idea!" </p><p>They get out and came back by falling from the same place they fall on the strat </p><p>Adam:"Never get's old!" </p><p>Chase:"Leo, What are you doing here?" </p><p>Leo:"I came to sabe you guys!" </p><p>Adam:"oh thanks we are good" </p><p>Bree:"Come on let's do this" </p><p>Chase:"Okay Leo! hold on adam, We're gonna suround you and we are all go thrlugh it togheter okay?" Leo nods while holding on Adam "Three, two." </p><p>Dante:"You know what? I don't wanna do this again" He places his hands on the floor, the rest of the guys looks at him confused, it takes a few seconds but everything on it turns off</p><p>Bree:"You could've done that from the beggining?" Dante didn't answer just let his body fall down </p><p>Chase:"Are you okay?" </p><p>Dante:"I can't feel anything" </p><p>They all arrive back at Davenports home, Dante has already recover and is walking fine </p><p>Eddie:"oh thanks you all amde it home safe and-" Donald turn Eddie off </p><p>Donald: "I don't know what you kids where thinking pulling a stunt like that you could have seriously hurt yourself" </p><p>Adam:"Yeah but you got to admit, My robot accent was dead-on"  </p><p>Chase:"Can we please take him back to the recycling center?" </p><p>Tasha:"and Leo, why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree, Chase and Dante were still here?" </p><p>Leo:"Because I was trying to protect my friends, and I'm still gonna protect my friends!" he walks towards Donald "That's right, you want to send them away, you have to go through me first! it's go time little man! it's not the size of the dog in the fight is the size of the fight in the dog and there's a lot of fight in thid dog!" </p><p>Donald:"Leo, Calm down! they're not going anywhere!" </p><p>Leo:"oh don't you! wait what?" </p><p>Donald:"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something, maybe I've been focusing too much on training the superhuman side of you and I forgot about all about the human part" </p><p>Adam:"oh" he turn to his siblings "I don't get it" </p><p>Donald:"You're teenagers and bionic or not, you deserve to experience teenagers things, like school and clases and cellphones"</p><p>Bree:"Yes Cellphones!! I live in a dream" </p><p>Donald:"Yeah, you're not getting a cellphone, But what I can give you is another chance, maybe there's a way that you can live here go to school and go on missions" </p><p>Chase:"Are you serious?"  </p><p>Leo:"So they can stay?" </p><p>Donald:"on one condition, no one can ever find out about your abiliteas and you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch" </p><p>Chase:"Duh" </p><p>Adam:"Okay!" </p><p>Bree:"absolutely" </p><p>Dante:"maybe!"</p><p>Donald:"All right and welcome to the family!" </p><p>Adam:"Yes!" he was so excited that he start shoting plasma granades everyway, everybody jumo to the floor to avoid them, Except Dante who was so tierd that he just stay seated on the sofa absorbig the energy of any granade that hit's him </p><p>Adam:"oops" </p><p>Leo:"He has plasma granades? my life just got a whole lot better" </p><p>Tasha is talking to Donald on the living rooom </p><p>Tasha:"You know I'm just not sure about this pillows they're a little plain so I  got these" She said pulling out a pillow with a weird pattern on "Are they too much?"</p><p>Donald:"no" </p><p>Tasha:"So you like them?" </p><p>Donald:"I do if you do" Tasha put down the pillow and walk to donald </p><p>Tasha:"You are so sweat" inside the lab The real Donald and the kids are looking at the scene </p><p>Donald:"That robot may be my greatest invention ever!" the teenagers laugh and nod, Tasha kiss the Donaldbot making this fail and start making shortciruit  </p><p>Tasha:"What the-?" she moves away from the robot "Donald!" The real Donald start running away </p><p>Lab rats/Leo:"Ohh Busted!" </p><p>Leo:"You would think someone as smart as him would made a robot that resist a kiss" </p><p>Dante:"Oh he did it, what he didn't was one that resist sabotage" his siblings turn to look at him "what we all know he deserve it"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>